


A Trip for the Gustatory of Heart

by limpinglumpy



Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Other, college friends!au, culture trip!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpinglumpy/pseuds/limpinglumpy
Summary: Minji and her crew go on a food and culture tour around Europe but realize that the most pleasant place is still back home. <3
Series: July 2020 Prompts_Adjectives [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811602





	A Trip for the Gustatory of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> gustatory — (adj.) relating to/associated with eating/the sense of taste
> 
> Music: Her’s — Cool with You, khai dreams/Lanie — When I Look Into Your Eyes, Omar Apollo/Dominic Fike/Kenny Beats — Hit Me Up, Summer Salt — Oh Dear

**E** ating quality food’s good and all, but it can also get tiring, especially if travel and minimal sleep are involved in the mix. It’s been ten days since the college friends’ spring break culture and food trip began, and the girls are already getting homesick. Back to back visits to restaurants and cafés have left them fatigued, drained like the spaghetti they’re currently eating straight from the strain after allowing a way-too-pleased chef to expertly drench the flour-rich strands in pesto. Rome’s great. Florence was great, too. So were Madrid and Lagos and the other couple of European cities they’ve been to so far. Minji’s gotta admit that home’s still the best place, though, in a rather cliché yet timeless way.

She’s quite tempted to end the trip early and take herself and her college friends back to the dorms, but there are only three days left in their break. Only three days to go before they can pack up their bags for real and fly from their last destination back to South Korea. It’ll also take a few hours to get back, although it’ll be worth the wait.

Again, cliché. Overused phrasing. But there doesn’t seem to be any other way to put it, after all. Not at this tiring point of their lives.

“Just three more days,” Minji reminds the girls. A few sighs circulate around the hotel room where they’re all lounging, sprawled over the beds and floor. “We all have to rest up for tomorrow, so let’s go to our own rooms in ten minutes.” Some groans follow.

Minji can’t help thinking over anything that she could possibly do to alleviate the stress and exasperation evident on her friends’ faces. _Maybe… A change of pace? Atmosphere?.._

And then in comes a revelation. A wonderful stroke of “m”useful inspiration from the angels, from the gods, from anyone that’s out there looking out for her mental state of wellbeing.

_Ah, that’s it!_

“How about we all take tomorrow off? No restaurants, no culture tours, nothing except takeout and…” She pauses for a second before acquiring a soft grin. “And a concert. We can have a small busking out on the streets. We’re staying in Moscow for two days, so we can check out the culture and cuisine the day after tomorrow. Cancelling the original plan won’t be too hard. Sound good to everyone?”

The idea of not only taking a break from the initial purpose of their trip but also busking, finally, **busking!!!** , was enough to erupt the room into an energetic commotion. How could any of them ever say no to an opportunity to perform together, to work on their dancing and singing and stage-owning skills whilst simultaneously making a bit of cash on the side?!

The gustatory aspect of the trip is easily less important to all of them than the bonding and making memories bit, and Minji’s glad all of her friends have a similar view of the experience. All the best chefs in the world can wait.


End file.
